islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Remember That
Remember That is the seventh Series 5 episode. Plot Ferdinand's coupling rods and his fuel tanks were broken so he had to spent the rest of the day at the steamworks with the other engines. Low Lip and Pedro were also there as well. James was there getting a new coat of red paint, Gordon was getting his traction rods repaired, Emily was getting a new coat of emerald green paint, Diesel was getting his wheels to stop squeaking, Percy was having his dome fixed, Edward was having his parts mended, and Thomas was there to get his pistion fixed. "Great Goblins!" exclaimed Victor, looking at the engines with such dismay. "This is one busy day I'll never forget." James slowly puffed towards Victor, his lips trembling with deep sadness. His eyes started watering too, and Victor looked at his friend. "I'm sorry I snapped at you.....it's just that we have so many engines here today...." Victor said sweetly. Gordon groaned impatiently. He didn't like to hear any of this and wanted to get out of there, but he couldn't. A teary smile spread across James's face. The others engines looked grateful for their friend. "We know you're vain, and we still care about you." said Emily. Pedro broke out a song called "Remember that Day" which is from the movie "The Brave Little Toaster To the Rescue". He started out: "I looked back on some days... and I regret them. And some days make you loco... if you let them. You know they will. The day's so bad that some day, I forget them!!" He started thinking before breaking out a song. He started his first verse: "♫ There are cars full of coal, and so, so so so, I must be there, must be there at the docks! But the cars, are so troublesome, I broke down! down down down! Thank goodness for, the little engine that a chance to save! ♫ Everybody!" All the engines sing out a chorus: "♫ Ah, what a day to remember! You remember it just that way! And I'll never forget to remember that day, oh, Ah, what a day to remember! I remember it just that way! And I'll never forget to remember that day! ♫" Mavis sung the second verse: "♫ I pull trucks full of slate, never late, late late late!, When traffic comes, I stopped in the wrong place! I tried to pull, they're too heavy, I heave, heave heave heave, but Toby comes pushed me back and he saved my day! ♫ Everybody!" Again, all the engines sing out a chorus: "♫ Ah, what a day to remember! You remember it just that way! And I'll never forget to remember that day, oh, Ah, what a day to remember! I remember it just that way! And I'll never forget to remember that day! Remember, Remember that day! Remember, Remember, Remember that day! Remember, Remember that day! Remember, Remember, Aah! ♫" Spencer sang the third verse: "♫ There's a party in Maron, I'm proud, proud proud proud! Just look at my, shiny silver paint! I ran out, of water, I wait, wait wait wait, but Gordon comes pulling me up and he saves my day! ♫" Low Lip sang the last verse: "♫ I wish I could recall, but someday, maybe, I remember it all! ♫ Everybody!" Again, all the engines sing out a chorus: "♫ Ah, what a day to remember! You remember it just that way! And I'll never forget to remember that day, oh, Ah, what a day to remember! I remember it just that way! And I'll never forget to remember that day! Remember, Remember that day! Remember, Remember, Remember that day! Remember, Remember that day! Remember, Remember, Remember! ♫" All the engines repeated the chorus: "♫ Ah, what a day to remember! You remember it just that way! And I'll never forget to remember that day, oh, Ah, what a day to remember! I remember it just that way! And I'll never forget to remember that day! ♫" Characters *Thomas *Edward *Gordon *James *Percy *Emily *Ferdinand *Low Lip *Pedro *Victor *Kevin *Dart (cameo) *Den (cameo) *Henry (cameo) Songs *"Remember That Day" David Newman, As heard in "The Brave Little Toaster To The Rescue" Category:Vhs